Through Flashbacks
by ColorYourWorld
Summary: Rachel and Finn are about to move to Los Angeles because of Rachel s work, what would happen if they all agree to spend Christmas Eve together and give each other one thing that remembers most of each other at highschool, would this bring old memoriees?


**Hey guys this is an idea that came out of nowhere so I decide to make it a two-shot for you to have a Christmas present from me, hope you enjoy it Merry Christmas!**

**Love,**

**Laura**

**Christmas at the Hudson's**

The old Hudson house was always a place where the ex- Glee members could found a place to stay. Rachel keep their house with a typical yet modern environment which all girls love, and Finn keep the man environment which of course all girls and Kurt hate but the others love. They all love the house especially at Christmas when both of them put the best effort to make a better decoration each year; they love to make an exchange gift or maybe New Year but never Christmas Eve.

They never spend Christmas Eve at anybody else than their own houses but this time was different. Rachel was offered a job in Los Angeles as a singer on a T.V show and Finn has a good husband was going with her. Everybody was going to miss them even if Rachel was annoying and Finn never ever party, they love them.

They had plan to leave by mid January so Brittany came with the great idea to spend Christmas eve at the Hudson's, Mercedes and Artie say yes as soon as they heard the plan. Santana needed to agree with her girlfriend. Finn and Rachel wanted to spend a holiday with their friends. The Cohen-Chang agree and offer themselves to take Puckerman that agree but with the condition of "No-Alcohol limit" Quinn and Sam were more difficult because no more than a month ago they have break-up because Quinn decided that "It wasn't the same as high school" so she got another boyfriend, Sam wasn't angry more broken but finally as soon as Quinn agree Sam did too. Kurt and Blaine agree on taking Rory  
><strong><br>****{Blackberry Group: New Directions}******

**Brittany S. Pierce :** San had a great idea  
><strong><br>****Santana Lopez: **No it was yours  
><strong><br>****Artie Abrams:** Doesn't matter, What idea?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Well we have spent more than 8 years being friends, right?

**Sam Evans:** Yeah

*** at the same time that Sam*******

**Lucy Q. Fabray:** Yeah, So?

**Puckerman:** Love is in the fucking air.

**Rachel Hudson- Berry:** Noah answer the other chat

* **after 10 minutes*******

**Puckerman:** Sorry dude.

**Mercedes Jones:** Any ways go on.

**Santana Lopez:** Well we are going to give each one something that remembers each other…

**Brittany S. Pierce:** At high school but it isn't anything expensive

**Puckerman:** For example I give Rachel a doll dress like a nerd

**Rachel Hudson Berry:** Noah! Finn help?

**Finn Hudson:** Puckerman shut the fuck up!

**Santana Lopez:** That was awsome Puckerman but no

**Rory Flanagan:** For example I give Britt a leprechaun, that's a good memory

**Kurt Hummel:** Or a Unicorn

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Yeah You got it! Wanna do it?

**Sam Evans:** Yeah but we should do it more like secret friend because I am not buying 12 gifts

**Lucy Q. Fabray: I** agree with him  
><strong><br>****Tina Cohen- Chang:** Mike and Me too

**Puckerman:** Cedes, Artie and Me too  
><strong><br>****Finn Hudson:** Rach and I too.

**Blaine**: Kurt And Rory too

**Santana Lopez:** Britt and I too  
><strong><br>****Sam Evans:** Great tomorrow we play and on the 24th deliver

**Rachel Hudson- Berry**: Yeah at my house at 2:00

**Brittany S. Pierce:** This is going to be a Merry Gleekstmas

**{End of chat}**  
><strong><br>****At the other day at Rachel's****  
><strong>  
>Rachel decided to stand as always on the front porch and wait for everyone to come. Finn was standing next to her is been almost a month since they have meet for the last time. As always Rachel had bake cookies and Finn had big cold beers for the guys *Puck* and maybe some girls *Santana* they smiled a greeted every one that arrived then Rachel will glare at Finn who will go inside and take chairs for their guests to sit down.<p>

Brittany and Santana were the first to arrive, both look much happier than ever.

"Hey girls" Finn greeted "Why so happy? Santana and Brittany just smiled.

"Finn this year is their 8th Christmas Eve together" Rachel says as Finn congratulates them.

In about twenty minutes later Tina and Mike arrived with Puckerman obviously with a huge hangover.

"Don't ask" The Asians said in unison as they walked and congratulate Brittany and Santana.

"Did everybody… Before Finn could finish Rachel nodded "Yes, honey, yes"

Blaine, Kurt and Rory repeated the same process which Finn was now obviously mad at it, but playfully mad at it.

Less than half an hour Mercedes , Artie and Sam arrived while the three of them physically looked Ok, only two of them was emotionally stable Sam was obviously destroy. But it wasn't until they came near that all could see Sam´s red eyes with shiners and his long, blonde, shaggy hair all messed up

Less than ten minutes later Quinn was on the front porch smiling at everybody.

"Q, Im glad you make it here" Rachel greeted and then come closer to her and whisper "You been crying I know that smile is fake"

"John and I fight again" Quinn says trying to keep her smile "Over Sam"

"Sorry, you know you never cheated on Sam, because you didn't make out with John while you were with Sam"

Quinn keeps thinking but a phone ring interrupted.

"Excuse me a second" Sam said and enter the house to answer his phone.

"So Quinn how is everything with John" Tina asked her with a smile that disappear as soon as she saw Quinn´s face.

"Not so well, we fight again because I told him that I won't be spending Christmas with him because we only know each other about 2 months"

Then Sam entered the room with a huge smile on his face then whispers something to Mike.

"Seriously dude? That is awsome!" Mike was giving Sam a bro hug when Tina speaks.

"What? Sam could you tell us" Sam nodded.

"Some time ago I made a work interview at journalist that required traveling almost every month, and I love traveling and taking photos but when they saw my photos they said I needed more practice so I can get the job about a month ago I send my new photos and they love them so I got the job, Im starting on January with a trip to Europe!"

Suddenly all the group broke from silence and started hugging and congratulating Sam, Quinn could swear her heart broke a little.

**Quinn´s POV.**

Did Sam didn't accomplish his dream because of me? No, he said they declined his offer. I can't believe I let John foolish me he told me Sam declined the job because of me.

"Wait dude when you make the interview you were with Quinn you wanted to leave her?" There goes Puckerman putting a new point of view to the thing.

Everyone stayed quiet and Rachel speaks.

"Noah! That is… so" Then she came closer to Puck and whisper something "Don't you see Sam heartbroken enough?" I bet it was not her intention but Tina and I hear that.

"Doesn't mind Rach, actually in the longer trips that are maximum three months I could take people with me and like Quinn isn't working I thought of her, I was not going to break up with her for a job but now… It doesn't matter" Sam says with a little smile. Even if it was little it was the most fake smile ever seen, he hates me how could I do that, he´s broken and is my entire fault… Again.

**End of POV.**

After a big awkward silence Brittany breaks.

"Is going to be me and San´s 8th Christmas Eve together as a couple and like the 100th that we spend together"

"We should to the game thing; Kurt and I need to go early" Blaine say which all nodded.

"Okay, Finny go inside for all the hat and the papers"

When Finn came back he had a hat which all takes a paper from, nobody made a bad face it seem everyone was happy with their secret friend.

After playing everyone said goodbye and all went to their homes leaving Finn and Rachel alone on their home so they could get some rest.

**Like it? Continue? **

**Just for you to know this is how the secret friend ended.**

**Brittany: **Rory

**Santana: **Finn

**Rory: **Quinn

**Finn: **Blaine

**Rachel: **Tina

**Sam: **Puck

**Quinn: **Sam

**Tina: **Kurt

**Mike: **Rachel

**Puck: **Artie

**Kurt: **Mercedes

**Blaine: **Santana

**Mercedes: **Mike

**Artie: **Brittany


End file.
